The present invention relates to the field of angioplasty. In particular, the present invention relates to a dilatation balloon catheter of the xe2x80x9cover-the-wirexe2x80x9d type having a relatively short distal guide wire lumen extending through the balloon of the catheter.
Angioplasty procedures have gained wide acceptance in recent years as efficient and effective methods for treating types of vascular disease. In particular, angioplasty is widely used for opening stenoses in the coronary arteries, although it is also used for the treatment of stenoses in other parts of the vascular system.
The most widely used form of angioplasty makes use of a dilatation catheter which has an inflatable balloon at its distal end. Typically, a hollow guide catheter is used in guiding the dilatation catheter through the vascular system to a position near the stenoses (e.g., to the coronary artery ostia). Using fluoroscopy, the physician guides the dilatation catheter the remaining distance through the vascular system until a balloon is positioned to cross the stenoses. The balloon is then inflated by supplying fluid under pressure through an inflation lumen in the catheter to the balloon. The inflation of the balloon causes stretching of the artery and pressing of the lesion into the artery wall, to reestablish acceptable blood flow through the artery.
There has been a continuing effort to reduce the profile and shaft size of the dilatation catheter so that the catheter not only can reach but also can cross a very tight stenosis. A successful dilatation catheter must also be sufficiently flexible to pass through tight curvatures, especially in the coronary arteries. A further requirement of a successful dilatation catheter is its xe2x80x9cpushabilityxe2x80x9d. This involves the transmission of longitudinal forces along the catheter from its proximal end to its distal end, so that a physician can push the catheter through the vascular system and the stenoses.
Two commonly used types of dilatation catheters are referred to as xe2x80x9cover-the-wirexe2x80x9d catheters and xe2x80x9cnon-over-the-wirexe2x80x9d catheters. An over-the-wire catheter is one in which a separate guide wire lumen is provided in the catheter so that a guide wire can be used to establish the path through the stenoses. The dilatation catheter can then be advanced over the guide wire until the balloon on the catheter is positioned within the stenoses. One problem with the over-the-wire catheter is the requirement of a larger profile and a generally larger outer diameter along the entire length of the catheter in order to allow for a separate guide wire lumen therethrough.
A non-over-wire catheter acts as its own guide wire, and thus there is no need for a separate guide wire lumen. One advantage of a non-over-the-wire catheter is its potential for a reduced outer diameter along its main shaft since no discrete guide wire lumen is required. However, one disadvantage is the inability to maintain the position of the guide wire within the vascular system, when removing the catheter and exchanging it for a catheter having a smaller (or larger) balloon diameter. Thus, to accomplish an exchange with a non-over-the-wire catheter, the path to the stenoses rust be reestablished when replacing the catheter with one having a different balloon diameter.
In an effort to combine the advantages of an over-the-wire catheter with a non-over-the-wire catheter, catheters have been developed which have guide wire lumens which extend from a distal end of the catheter through the dilatation balloon and then exit the catheter at a point proximal of the dilatation balloon. The guide wire thus does not extend through the entire length of the catheter and no separate guide wire lumen is required along a substantially proximal section of the catheter. That proximal section can thus have a smaller outer diameter since it is only necessary to provide an inflation lumen therethrough for catheter operation. A further advantage of this type of modified over-the-wire catheter is that the frictional forces involved between the guide wire and the shortened guide wire lumen are reduced, thereby reducing resistance to catheter pushability and enhancing the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d and responsiveness of the catheter to a physician.
Perhaps the most significant advantage of using a shortened guide wire lumen is in the ease of exchange of the catheter over the guide wire. In performing an angioplasty procedure using such a catheter, the catheter is xe2x80x9cback loadedxe2x80x9d over the guide wire by inserting the proximal tip of the guide wire into a distal opening of the guide wire lumen in the catheter. The catheter is then advanced by xe2x80x9cfeedingxe2x80x9d the catheter distally over the guide wire while holding the guide wire stationary. The proximal end of the guide wire will then emerge out of the proximal opening of the guide wire lumen (which is substantially spaced distally from the proximal end of the catheter itself) and is accessible again for gripping by the physician. The catheter can be preloaded onto the guide wire in this manner before the guide wire is inserted into the guide catheter or after. In either case, the guide wire is steered and passed through the guide catheter, coronary vessels and across a lesion. The exposed portion of the guide wire is then grasped while the catheter is advanced, distally along the guide wire across the lesion. Using this procedure, little axial movement of the guide wire occurs during catheter loading and positioning for angioplasty.
If the dilatation balloon is found to be inadequate (too small or too large), the catheter can be similarly withdrawn without removing the guide wire from across the lesion. The guide wire is grasped while the catheter is withdrawn, and when the proximal opening of the guide wire lumen is reached, the grasping hand must be moved incrementally away from the proximal opening as the catheter is incrementally withdrawn, until the catheter is fully removed from the guide catheter and the guide wire is thus again exposed and accessible adjacent to the proximal end of the guide catheter.
This shortened guide wire lumen type of dilatation catheter design thus offers the advantages associated with the rapid exchangeability of catheters. The design also presents the potential to provide a smaller catheter shaft, since the guide wire is not contained within the proximal portion of the catheter shaft. The smaller catheter shaft thus allows for better contrast media injection and, as a result, better visualization. In addition, because of the rapid exchangeability features, standard non-extendable guide wires of approximately 175 centimeters in length may be used. Further, because the guide wire is contained in only a distal shorter guide wire lumen of the catheter, free wire movement is enhanced when compared to a standard over-the-wire catheter where the guide wire extends through a guide wire lumen extending along the entire length of the catheter.
While several structures for such shortened guide wire lumen dilatation catheter have been proposed these structures suffer from several disadvantages. Such catheters have been one piece polyethylene catheters having dual lumen configurations adjacent their distal regions. Typically, such catheters have larger than necessary shaft sizes and are stiffer in their distal regions than would be desired, including those portions bearing the dilatation balloon. A further disadvantage is that the proximal shaft portion of such catheters is relatively flexible, and has low column strength shaft, so that it tends to xe2x80x9cbunchxe2x80x9d and buckle when advanced across a lesion. To counteract this deficiency in such designs, additional stiffener elements have been provided in the shaft, which necessarily require a larger catheter shaft to accommodate the stiffener element structure. The known dilatation balloon catheter designs which include shortened guide wire lumens extending through the distal portion of the catheter suffer from the disadvantages mentioned above and do not take advantage of the unique opportunities presented by the possibilities of such designs in construction and application.
The present invention is an over-the-wire dilatation balloon catheter which has a guide wire lumen extending through only a distal portion of the catheter. The guide wire lumen extends from a distal end of the catheter proximally through a balloon of the catheter and exits the catheter at a point proximal of the balloon, but substantially distally from a proximal end of the catheter itself.
The present invention for a balloon dilatation catheter includes a thin-walled, high strength metallic tube having a longitudinal inflation lumen extending therethrough from its proximal end to its distal end. An intermediate sleeve section extends distally from the metallic tube. The sleeve section is more flexible than the metallic tube, and includes a proximal segment of inner core tube which has a longitudinal guide wire lumen extending therethrough and an outer sleeve which extends over the proximal segment of the core tube to define a longitudinally extending annular inflation lumen therebetween that is in fluid communication with the inflation lumen of the metallic tube. The guide wire lumen has an outlet at a proximal end of the proximal segment of the core tube, and the core tube has a distal segment which extends distally beyond the distal end of the outer sleeve. Means are provided for exposing the guide wire lumen outlet to the exterior of the catheter adjacent and proximal to the distal end of the metallic tube, without compromising the integrity of the inflation lumens extending through the catheter. An inflatable balloon extends over the distal segment of the core tube and has its proximal end connected to the distal end of the outer sleeve. A distal end of the balloon is connected to the core tube so that an interior of the balloon is in fluid communication with the annular inflation lumen in the sleeve section. Means are provided for preventing significant closure of the guide wire lumen and annular inflation lumen in the sleeve section adjacent the distal end of the metallic tube when the more flexible sleeve section is bent laterally relative to the metallic tube.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the metallic tube is formed from a proximal relatively log stainless steel tube and a distal relatively short stainless steel tube bonded thereto. The outer diameter of the proximal tube is smaller than the outer diameter of the distal tube, thus providing a catheter structure which is highly trackable and has a generally small shaft outer diameter, yet is very pushable and responsive to a doctor controlling movement of the catheter from its proximal end. Preferably, the means for exposing includes a longitudinal crimp adjacent the distal end of the distal stainless steel tube. The crimp extends laterally inwardly from one side of the distal tube, and has a proximal transition region and distal bonding region. The proximal end of the inner core tube is nested within the distal bonding region of the crimp and bonded thereto. The outer sleeve extends over at least a distal portion of the bonding region and is sealably affixed thereabout.
The means for preventing closure of a present invention may take a number of different forms. In a preferred embodiment, the means for preventing closure comprises a coil member affixed to the sleeve section adjacent the distal end of the metallic tube. As such, the coil member may be affixed about the outer sleeve to extend distally from the metallic tube or about the inner core tube to extend distally from the metallic tube. Such a coil member further may have its coils spaced uniformly apart or spaced increasingly apart as it extends distally from the metallic tube. Preferably, the coil member is formed from a spirally shaped ribbon. A compression sheath is provided to envelope the coil member and maintain the coil member in secure engagement to the sleeve section. In an alternative embodiment, the means for preventing closure comprises a tubular member affixed to the sleeve section adjacent the distal end of the metallic tube, with the tubular member being formed from a polyamide material.
Such closure preventing means thus provide a bending relief design between the relatively stiff metallic tune and more flexible distal region of the balloon dilatation catheter, to prevent kinking during catheter preparation work and handling (prior to insertion of the dilatation catheter into the guide catheter and patient). Such kinking or xe2x80x9ccrimpingxe2x80x9d of the catheter can result in a binding on the guide wire as it extends through the guide wire lumen or a reduction in size of the annular inflation lumen between the metallic tube and balloon or a compromise in strength of the catheter tubings, all of which will compromise the utility and responsiveness of the dilatation catheter. In addition, the closure preventing means reduces the possibility of a failure or separation of the bonds adjacent the distal end of the metallic tube which may be caused by excess strain placed on such bonds during catheter preparation or handling.